


Snippets in Life

by haatorii



Series: Gorgeous [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, Fluff, I forgot Nico's major, LMAO, M/M, Medical Student Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: A peek in the lives of Will and Nico after the events of "Gorgeous".





	1. Lost Jackets and Dust Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with more Solangelo!
> 
> I haven't written anything since my last work but ideas kept popping in and out of my mind so I decided to write again. 
> 
> Every chapter might just be more or less 3k words unless a wonderful idea hits me in the head.
> 
> I don't plan on making every chapter explicit but maybe one of these days I'll make an explicit one or something, and when that happens, I will up the rating of this fic. But not everything I will add after that will be explicit. I'll just put the rating of the chapter in the beginning notes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. English is not my first language so you might find some grammatical errors and such. If you find one, please don't hesitate to tell me so I don't embarrass myself any further. Hehe
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: 09/05/2019
> 
> I'm still making "Snippets in Life" but I decided to upload them on a separate work from now on, but it's still gonna be part of the series. If that makes sense. Haha.

Will was in his room when he heard Nico called from the door.

“Will, have you seen my jacket?”

“Hm?” Will lifted his head but his eyes were still glued to his medical book.

“My jacket. You know, dark brown, have those white shit inside.”

“Hm?”

“My aviator jacket, Will. The one Bianca gave me.”

“Uh, yeah.” He replied, still distracted.

“’Uh yeah’? What kind of answer is that, Will? I’m asking you properly.”

“Wait,” His boyfriend’s voice sounded irritated so he hastily read the remaining sentences in the paragraph he’s reading. “… and done. What is it again, babe?” He smiled charmingly at Nico.

“You can’t fool me with that smile, _idiota_. _Mia giacca_. My jacket. Have you seen my jacket?”

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. I just had to finish reading that paragraph so you could have my undivided attention.”

Nico let out a long sigh. “It was around here in your room. I literally just saw it this morning before going to class.”

“Just look around. If you just saw it this morning I’m sure it’s just around here.” He looked at Nico’s frowning face. Adorable. Just so goddamn adorable. “Try under the bed. I must’ve hanged it on the bed frame earlier.”

Nico obliged and rummaged under the bed. He really should’ve cleaned under there. It’s been ages since the last time he swept anything under there, be it with a vacuum or a wet rag. Nico emerged a few moments later with dust bunnies on his hair and clothes. “Found it!” he beamed. Gods, so adorable. He could just squish his face. He could just eat his face.

Nico dusted the jacket by hitting it a couple of times with his towel, also hanged on the left side of the bed frame. When he was done, he went back to Will and planted a hurried kiss on his lips. “I’m going to class now.” Will returned the kiss with a peck on the cheek. “Go, before you get late.”

When he was finally alone again, he looked around his room. Nico’s boots were chilling by the door along with his shoes, one of Nico’s books about food history that he reads FOR FUN, was lying in the middle of the bed, his boyfriend’s retainers were on his bedside table. The expensive gel moisturizer that he bought last month was now half gone because Nico kept swiping some before bed, Nico’s soft brown pyjamas were on his hamper and holy shit they’re already living together.

“What the fuck,” he whispered to himself, then he let out a chuckle which turned into a full laugh because they’re already living together and he didn’t even notice. Even Nico didn’t probably even noticed.


	2. Fries and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they said 'I love you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another one shot. I wanted to write this for so long but I keep procrastinating. Hehe
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, this, like all of my other fics, is unbeta'd. I claim all grammatical errors and inconsistencies as English is not my first language. If you see anything questionable, please don't hesitate to tell me so I could correct it or something. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter still has a G rating y'all.

Nico surprised the hell out of Will the day he said ‘I love you’ to him five months in the relationship. Not only because it was such a ‘un-Nico’ thing to say, but also he was the first one to do it. The two of them were still in the garage (in their house, yes, with Henry di Angelo somewhere around the house). Will just had a few hours to spare before going back to studying so Nico took the opportunity and dragged Will’s ass out of the bed to their house.

“Hurry up, I want to show you something!” Nico insisted.

“Why couldn’t you show it to me in my room?” Will protested.

"It's a pain to move all the shit to your room. And your room is too small. Also, you're there all the time so I can't prepare shit."

“Fine, fine. Wait, let me remove my shoes.”

“Fuck your shoes, come on before dad sees us.”

Nico practically dragged Will up the stairs, with the blond complaining how the fuck they survived with stairs that many. Nico opened the door and Will let out a grateful sigh.

“Did you like it?” The younger man beamed up to him. Good thing Will managed to control his emotions and not throw Nico on the bed then and there and kiss him stupid.

“Yeah, Nico. I like it. I love it, even.”

Nico grinned at him, his face a bit flushed.

“Come on. Let’s go.”

Nico pulled Will to the bed. Fairy lights were hanging from the posts of the bed giving the room a glowy brightness, but not too bright. Just the right light for anybody to fall asleep. A faint scent of lavender filled the air while a soft rainfall noise could be heard. The sheets were fresh from the wash and the comforter was soft and warm. Will and Nico buried themselves under the blankets and pillows. Will lied on Nico’s chest while the other man played with his hair. He draped his left arm on Nico’s body, “Thanks for this, Neeks. I really love it.”

“Don’t mention it. I know you’re tired as fuck. It’s the least I can do.” He replied. Will can feel the vibration of Nico’s voice from his boyfriend’s chest.

He pulled himself up on his elbow and cupped Nico’s face with his left hand. He kissed him tenderly. They made out for a while, and by while it meant 2 minutes tops because Will was tired as fuck and definitely wanted to sleep. He liked making out with Nico but right now going the fuck to sleep seemed like a better option.

They stopped kissing but their foreheads were still touching. Will closed his eyes because he really wanted to sleep.

“I love you so much,” Nico whispered.

Will's eyes opened so fast he swore he must've torn an eyelid or something and his sleepiness went out the fucking window and now he’s wide awake even though his body was screaming for some sleep. Nico was no good either, his eyes were so big it’s almost comical and his mouth slack as if he wanted to say something. Well, he must’ve wanted to say something because he kept making noises on the back his throat and Will wanted to say something too but he was surprised and he’s sure Nico was just as surprised as well.

“Fuck,” he heard Nico whisper.

“Neeks—”

“Oh geez, would you look at the time! I still have a group work to do with my group in our… group house.” Nico jumped out of the bed and bolted out the door.

"Nico!" Will screamed. He wasn't sure if Nico didn't hear him or he was playing deaf. After a few moments, he heard Nico's motorcycle roar to life and drove away from the house.

 

Will couldn’t go back to bed, even if he wanted to, after witnessing his boyfriend’s freak out so he called him for a couple of times. When he didn’t answer he started calling their friends, even harassing some of them with more calls because they wouldn’t pick up their phone. He even called Bianca who was in the Netherlands.

“Bi! Have you seen Nico?”

“Well hello to you too, William. And no, I didn’t see my brother. I haven’t seen him for a couple of months now.”

“Why? What the fuck, Bi? I’m fuckin’ serious here!”

“What the fuck, Solace? Why are you looking my brother to me? I’m in fucking Europe!”

“You’re in,” he looked at his phone, “oh, shit. I’m sorry, Bi.”

“Oh shit, indeed.” He could hear the smugness from her voice.

“I’m sorry, man. I’m gonna hang up now. I forgot you were in Europe.”

“No worries, Will. Though you may want to check your phone bill at the end of the month. And whatever’s going on with you and my brother, I’m sure you can sort it out. Just be patient, he’s a stubborn son of a bitch.”

“Thanks, Bi.”

 

He found Nico almost six hours later in a McDonald’s thirty minutes away from the di Angelo household eating chicken nuggets and fries. He didn’t say anything, he just slid inside the booth and grabbed a nugget and nibbled on it (Hazel didn’t know where her brother was but luckily their father did. He was still terrified of Henry di Angelo so Hazel volunteered to extract the information herself).

“These are bad for you, you know.”

Nico shrugged. “Then I hope they kill me.”

Will finished his nugget and was already reaching for another one when Nico slapped his hand. “They’re bad for you.”

“I won’t let them kill just you. If you’re going down then I’m dying with you.”

Nico looked away and stuffed his face with more nuggets and fries. His ears were tinted pink. “Suit yourself.” He said.

“I will.”

They sat together in silence while eating nuggets and fries. When they inhaled everything Nico ordered, they went out.

Nico almost ran to his motorcycle but Will’s grip on his hand held him back. 

"Let's walk first." He said before Nico could run away again. He knew Nico enough that he had to force him to stay and talk because if he didn't, they would never talk about it ever again. Or worse, Nico might move out of the country tomorrow and they’d never see each other again forever.

“Walk over there, by the creek.” He suggested. Nico grunted his reply. He’s still replying, that’s a good sign.

They sat by the small block of cement overlooking the creek. Nico was fidgeting with his head bowed down. It's the middle of January so the air was still cold, but not that cold thank fuck. And they were wearing their jackets, Will with his orange hoodie from the first time they hooked up, and Nico with his favourite aviator jacket, so it's fine. They were sitting side by side because of the size of their chair but Nico, by some god-forsaken miracle, managed to make some distance between them. These were the times Will somehow remembers that Nico was younger than him by six years. He always behaved like someone older; talked louder and deeper, raise his head higher when walking, talk professionally to his professors, and even with his friends he never behaves like he’s a couple of years younger than them. It sometimes made Will feel special. Nico only behaves like a teenager around him, which he was, even though it’s been years since he was treated as one.

“What you said—”

“Could we please not talk about it?”

Will gave a deep sigh. “We can’t just sweep that under the rug, Nico.”

“If we try hard enough we could, William.”

“Well, I wanna talk about it.”

“And I do not, so drop it.” Nico insisted.

Will gave him a few moments before talking again, “If we’re not gonna talk about it now, we’ll never will.” Nico fell silent again so Will continued. “I love you too, you know. I love you so much it’s scaring the shit out of me.”

Will was looking at the creek. He didn’t know if he could continue talking about his feelings for the younger man if he looked at him.

“I love you, Nico di Angelo.” When he finally had the courage to look at his boyfriend, he didn’t know it was possible to love someone even more. “You just beat me to saying it first.”

They were silent again for a couple of minutes. The things Will could hear were their breaths, the water, and the pounding in his chest. Even though he knew it was impossible on so many levels, he was quite scared Nico would hear the loud beating of his heart that was threatening to burst out of his chest.

He was about to suggest they go home already because of the cold when he heard Nico whisper, “I love you.”

Nico had his hands inside his jacket but he scooted closer to him. Will couldn’t say a word for it might ruin the mood but he couldn’t stop smiling too. He wrapped his arms around Nico and held him until the cold became unbearable and they had to go before they get frostbites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I miss Solangelo so much.


End file.
